Avengers Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** * ** *** *** **** ***** Items: * * * | Notes = * When deciding on the team name Wasp said it should be something like "The Avengers". Hank Pym thought that should be the name. So the name was born. * The Hulk was last seen in , he would continue to appear regularly in issues of The Avengers until the character ended up sharing the title Tales to Astonish with Ant Man/Giant Man & The Wasp in . In Hulk #6, the Hulk had defeated the alien known as Metal Master. * Iron Man's appearance in this issue follows shortly after the events of (In which he fights Jack Frost, aka the Blizzard) * Ant Man and Wasp were last seen in , where they battled the Cyclops. * Thor was last seen in , where he foiled a plot by Loki to cause dissent among the UN. * Loki was last seen (Defeated by Thor and exiled to the Isle of Silence) in * The Teen Brigade was formed by Rick Jones in , where they aided the Hulk in his defeat of the Metal Master. * It's later revealed that some of the members of the circus that Hulk joins (in his guise of "Mechano") were members of the Ringmaster's Circus of Crime, who were laying low after their last defeat. * Odin was last seen in * This issue marks the first appearance of the Avengers as a team. * Loki returns in , where he plots revenge against Thor by using one of the Lava Men. * Each member of the Avengers next appear in their regular monthly titles. Thor appears in , battling the Lava Man. Iron Man appears in where he battles the Crimson Dynamo. Ant Man and Wasp appear in where they battle the Porcupine. The only character who does not have a supporting comic at this time is the Hulk, whose title was canceled at the time. * The Hulk appears next chronologically in , which was printed in 1999. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * * * * * This story has been retold and expanded in Avengers: The Origin issues 1 - 5, which was printed in 2010 * references: | Trivia = * The "legend of the old man of the sea" which Loki states was inspired by the Troll of the Isle of Silence is a creature derived from Greek mythology. The old man was a sea-god who also went under various other names: Proteus, Nereus, and Pontus. It is also fabled in myth that he battled against Sinbad during his fifth voyage. * Some people say that the Avengers was the second attempt to copy the Justice League. The first being the Fantastic Four. Stan Lee says that he got fan mail that loved the characters crossing over and that's how he got the idea. * The Hulk's membership only lasted two issues. He will return as an ally in and joining the team once more in . * This iconic cover has been homaged many times. Most recently it was recreated with Skrulls replacing the heroes on the cover of . Also a "movie version" of it was made for the cover of | Recommended = A review of the issue: *http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca/2013/10/the-first-avengers-team-and-marvel.html | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Avengers Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1571 * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Masterworks Avengers Volume #1 * Avengers #1 at Mike's Amazing World of Marvel Comics }} References